


Широкий жест

by rijsamurai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rijsamurai/pseuds/rijsamurai
Summary: Гарри в очередной раз поссорился с Дурслями и убежал из дома. На улице темно и холодно, идти некуда. Но на помощь ему неожиданно приходит незнакомый рыжий парень. Вот только есть одна загвоздка — этот парень глухой.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События разворачиваются летом в 1997 году  
> 2\. Рон старше Гарри на год  
> 3\. Уизли тоже живут в Литтл Уингинге  
> 4\. Гугл сказал, что в Великобритании подростки могут жить отдельно с шестнадцати лет, будем надеяться, что это правда. Но если нет, считайте это особенностью сеттинга :D  
> 5\. Автор пересмотрел много роликов с british sign language на ютубе, в разных видео одни и те же слова могут показываться разными жестами — автор выбирал на свой страх и риск
> 
> Написано для Battle of Pairings в команду HarryRon

**Рон**

Летом на улице хорошо. Особенно ночью, когда жара уходит, не надо мазаться солнцезащитным кремом, ветерок дует в спину, сверчки поют… ну, наверное, поют, они же всегда в это время года поют?

Рон остановился возле фонаря, чтобы завязать шнурки и отдышаться. В принципе, пробежал он уже достаточно, обратно домой можно и спокойным шагом дойти. Уж очень погода хорошая, в такую хочется бродить по улочкам с кем-то близким или хотя бы интересным. Кутаться в теплую куртку, дышать прохладным воздухом, болтать обо всем на свете... Жаль, что последнее ему уже не доступно — нужно одновременно смотреть и на собеседника, чтобы что-то понять, и вокруг себя, чтобы ни с чем не столкнуться. Можно разве что медленно плестись, как пингвинчики на льду, но от таких темпов только крыша поедет.

Рон потянулся, разминая уставшие мышцы, и вдохнул прохладный ночной воздух. В голове застряла песня Боуи, но Рон не возражал. Даже хорошо, что его память начисто забита разной музыкой — все равно что таскать с собой плеер с кассетой на безлимитное количество записей, да еще и карманы пусты, провода от наушников не мешаются.

Впереди на мосту кто-то стоял. Рон немного напрягся, Боуи в голове тоже почтительно затих.

Литтл Уингинг в целом был спокойным городом, ограбления случались крайне редко, а вот какая-то толпа подростков вполне могла доколебаться на раз, и попробуй таким объясни, что ты это не свысока на них смотришь, а просто не можешь в темноте разглядеть, чего они от тебя хотят: стрельнуть сигарету или узнать, который час.

Рон нащупал в кармане ключи и крепко сжал самый крупный — от папиного гаража. Но, как оказалось, зря он напрягался. На мосту стоял один тощий пацан. На вид ровесник Рона, но куда ниже, да и в очках к тому же. Даже если предположить, что очкарик какой-то там агрессивный бродяга, Рон сможет ему втащить.

Рон прошел мимо парня, а тот не то что быковать не начал, но и не обратил на Рона никакого внимания. Тупо залипнул, глядя куда-то там перед собой, а потом, судя по движению плеч, тяжело вздохнул.

Как бы не выпилился еще…

С этого моста иногда прыгали всякие там несчастные влюбленные или подростки, выпендривающиеся друг перед другом, но, насколько Рон знал, еще никто не умер — высота не та. Калечились, да, но выживали, к счастью. Или не к счастью, тут уж кому как с травмами «повезло».

Сначала Рон решил, что даже если этот парнишка задумал нехорошее, то это касается только его самого. Но память вдруг подкинула ему эпизод, как он сам торчал на этом мосту: какая-то часть Рона хотела сигануть вниз, а другая надеялась, что кто-то подойдет и спросит, все ли в порядке, нужна ли ему помощь.

Рон остановился и обернулся. Парень так и остался стоять на своем месте.

Подойти? В принципе, от одного вопроса ничего плохого не случится же. Не нужно ему ничего, ну так пошлет Рона к чертям, он все равно не услышит. А если нужно?..

Рон решительно направился к парню. Наверное, чересчур решительно и даже шумно, потому что тот сразу засуетился и принялся что-то искать в карманах своих шорт. Ключи, скорее всего. Рон мысленно усмехнулся ироничности ситуации.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил он у парня.

Тот ничего не ответил, но уставился на Рона, словно не верил, что с ним кто-то осмелился заговорить.

— Не обижайся, но ты немного похож на того, кто собирается прыгнуть вниз, — пояснил Рон, указывая в сторону ручья. — Не советую, если что, этот мост ниже, чем кажется.

— Я… е… обир… я.

— Не собирался? Ну ладно тогда, извини, — пожал плечами Рон, улыбнувшись. — Меня Рон зовут, кстати. А тебя?

— …Р-ри…

Парень, как назло, в тот момент повернул голову, отчего нижняя часть его лица оказалась в тени, и Рон не смог прочитать по губам то, чего не расслышал.

— Прости, я плохо слышу, — признался он, показывая на слуховые аппараты в ушах. — Ты сказал Аррин? Или Оррин?

На лице этого Р-ри сразу появилось то дурацкое выражение лица, которое появляется у всех людей, когда они видят перед собой глухого человека. Смесь жалости, растерянности и страха. Рон изо всех сил сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Про… о… арри, — повторил парень.

— Просто Ларри?

— Г… рри.

— Гарри?

Парень активно закивал.

— Значит, Гарри, — усмехнулся Рон, протягивая ему руку. — А по мне так ты вылитый Барри!

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся. Он либо стеснялся, либо боялся, либо просто не понимал шуток. Но руку все же протянул, и Рон почувствовал, насколько у него замерзли пальцы. Даже рукопожатие вышло вялым, словно бы он от холода уже не чувствовал рук.

На Гарри была одна только тонкая футболка и шорты, а от старого парка неподалеку сильно сквозило. Интересно, почему же он торчит здесь, на мосту? Шел бы домой и переоделся. Или просто куда-то, где не так дует.

— Ты выглядишь замерзшим, зачем ты тут торчишь?

— Я… е… ам… рс.

Ага, конечно, не замерз он, вон уже соски пытаются проткнуть футболку! Рон, конечно, не стал говорить об этом вслух, но с Гарри не согласился:

— Да не звезди, тебя можно вместо льда к синякам прикладывать. На, возьми вот, — он развязал узел из рукавов на своих бедрах и протянул Гарри толстовку, которую снял во время пробежки. — Проводить тебя домой?

Гарри с сомнением посмотрел на протягиваемую ему толстовку, но все же принял ее и поспешил надеть. Рукава он натянул до самых кончиков пальцев, а потом спрятал руки в карманы.

А заливал, что не замерз!

— Па… бо, — Гарри улыбнулся Рону уголками губ. — Но… е… мо… у… ти… омой.

— Не можешь или не хочешь?

Гарри поджал губы, потоптался на месте, но все же сознался:

— Е… хо… у.

— А есть к кому пойти?

Гарри помотал головой.

Рон сочувственно вздохнул:

— Ну пошли ко мне тогда, мои сегодня в ночную оба работают, так что пофигу.

Гарри нахмурился, постоял немного, потупил, прибил комара, севшего ему на колено, а потом кивнул.

Рон развернулся в сторону дома, Гарри последовал за ним.

— Только я не могу одновременно идти и говорить, — предупредил Рон. — Ну то есть болтать-то я могу сколько угодно, а вот улавливать, что мне говорят — нет. Так что дерни меня за рукав, если что-то захочешь сказать, ладно?

Гарри кивнул.

Рон понимал, что люди часто не знали, как с ним правильно себя вести, поэтому привык объяснять, как нужно. Раньше это давалось тяжело, он чувствовал стыд и неловкость, что должен о чем-то таком просить. Но потом он заметил, что слышащим в его обществе часто еще дискомфортнее, чем ему с ними. Лучше объяснить, что и как устроено, тогда обеим сторонам будет легче контактировать.

До дома они дошли достаточно быстро. Рон пригласил Гарри на кухню и предложил ему чай. Гарри кивнул, и Рон поставил чайник на плиту.

— Голоден? У нас с ужина лазанья осталась.

Гарри снова кивнул и спросил, где можно помыть руки.

— На кухне горячий кран не работает, ванна там, последняя по коридору, — сказал Рон, указывая Гарри направление.

Сам Рон помыл руки здесь, под холодной водой, потом достал из холодильника лазанью, лопаточкой выловил кусок побольше и запихнул в микроволновку.

Пока Гарри где-то там пропадал, Рон стал собирать из салфеток журавликов. Журавлики выходили вялыми и поникшими, прямо как Гарри, стоящий на мосту несколько минут назад.

Если он захочет себе жестовое имя, можно будет придумать что-то с унылым журавликом, кстати…

На кухню вдруг влетела Джинни, словно за ней кто-то гнался. Ну, или она гналась за кем-то. Он проследил за ней и понял, что забыл про чайник, а тот, наверное, поднял свист на весь дом.

— Извини, я задумался.

— Все нормально, — показала Джинни жестами и сняла чайник с плиты. — Это кто?

Она указала на кого-то за спиной Рона. Он повернулся и увидел, что Гарри уже вернулся на кухню.

— Это Гарри, — ответил он ей, а потом обратился к Гарри: — А это моя младшая сестра Джинни.

— Слышащий? — спросила Джинни жестами, ее брови поползли вверх. — При… но… на… оми… я, …Арри.

— В… а… мно.

— Вы давно дружите?

— М-м, даже не знаю, — Рон изобразил задумчивость, притворно посмотрел на календарь на стене, почесал подбородок и продолжил: — Где-то, наверное… минут двадцать, да, Гарри?

Гарри улыбнулся уголками губ и сел напротив Рона.

— Я не удивлена, — усмехнулась Джинни. Потом подошла к микроволновке (очевидно, уже давно пищащей), достала оттуда лазанью и поставила на стол. — Все не съедайте, у меня тоже гости.

К Джинни с ночевкой заявились Лаванда с Парвати, поэтому Рон и смылся от них на ночную пробежку. Девчонки они неплохие, но постоянно о чем-то шептались, а с тех пор, как он потерял слух, его не отпускало ощущение, что они обсуждают именно его.

— А твои подруги разве не на диете?

— Да. Но им все равно нужно положить на тарелку еду, чтобы делать вид, что они ее не едят.

Джинни говорила сразу на двух языках — звуковом и жестовом, так что и Рон, и Гарри оба засмеялись с ее последней реплики.

Джинни сняла с холодильника магнитную доску с маркером и протянула Гарри:

— П… и, Ро… ак… лу… е… оним… ет.

— Эй, я и так прекрасно понимаю все! Ну, почти все…

— Ин… рофа… о…тро! — протараторила Джинни.

— Синхрофазотрон! — воскликнул он, щелкнув пальцами.

— Ты просто угадал, — заявила Джинни и закатила глаза.

— Ну а то!

Рон ожидал, что Джинни придумает какое-то замудренное слово, так что легко связал услышанные звуки и движения губ с особенностями ее характера. С незнакомцами такие трюки не всегда прокатывали. Нужно привыкнуть к человеку, чтобы безошибочно его понимать.

Джинни утащила печенье и ушла к подругам, а Рон и Гарри остались за столом. Рон разделил кусок на две части, бóльшую положил на отдельную тарелку и передал Гарри. Нутро подсказывало, что тот голоднее, чем пытался казаться.

И Рон оказался прав: Гарри набросился на лазанью, словно не ел дня два, а то и три. Рон попытался вспомнить, достаточно ли в кладовом шкафу запасов еды, чтобы откормить своего нового приятеля.

Доев свою порцию, Гарри потянулся к доске и маркеру.

— Как сказать «спасибо» жестами? — написал он.

Рон поднес раскрытую ладонь к подбородку, выждал мгновение и опустил руку.

— Вот так, — сказал он. — Немного похоже на воздушный поцелуй, только руку отводишь не от губ, а от подбородка.

Гарри повторил за ним, и Рон похвалил его «глухими аплодисментами» — расставил руки в стороны ладонями к Гарри и несколько раз повернул их на себя.

— Это мы так аплодируем, — пояснил он. — Не все могут услышать хлопки, поэтому используется такой жест, чтобы можно было видеть аплодирующую публику издалека.

— Очень разумно, — написал Гарри.

— Это да, — кивнул Рон, вытаскивая из своей чашки пакетик.

Блин, надо было заварить листовой чай! Мама бы прибила, если бы увидела, как он встретил гостя…

Но Гарри, кажется, не возражал насчет чайных пакетиков. Или он просто очень вежливый? Или настолько замерз, что ему лишь бы выпить горячего все равно чего?

Рон решил пока не поднимать эту тему и спросил о более важных вещах:

— Твои родители не будут волноваться, что ты шляешься ночью где попало? В гостиной есть телефон, можешь позвонить им.

Гарри закусил губу, свободной рукой взял маркер, но долгое время ничего не писал. Рон догадался, что тема семьи и дома для него то ли болезненная, то ли неприятная.

— У меня нет родителей, я живу с тетей и дядей, — наконец-то написал он.

— А тетя и дядя не очень-то дружелюбные, да? — осторожно спросил Рон, надеясь, что его голос звучит деликатно и сочувствующе.

Гарри протер доску — там уже не оставалось места — и вывел на ней:

— Нормальные. Слишком нормальные, — последнее слово он обвел в круг. — Мы поссорились, не хочу в эту цитадель зла пока.

— Но, может, все равно стоит позвонить и сказать, что с тобой все хорошо? А то волноваться будут.

— Е…уд… т, — сказал Гарри с мрачным видом, а потом подхватился, вспомнив про маркер в своей руке.

Рон поспешил его остановить:

— Не пиши, я понял.

Гарри кивнул.

Он еще немного отпил из своей чашки и вновь потянулся к доске.

— К кузену пришли друзья, от них больше неприятностей, чем от дяди и тети.

— А что с ними не так?

Гарри очень резко стер с доски слова и принялся писать, сильно надавливая на маркер:

— Они кретины!

Слово «кретины» он обвел несколько раз, а в конце предложения поставил кучу восклицательных знаков.

Рон фыркнул. Ему живо представилась толпа типичных грубых качков. При взрослых такие парни как шелковые, всеобщие любимцы, пример для подражания, гордость школы или колледжа. Но стоит взрослым уйти, эти кретины начинали вести себя, как твари.

— Ясно. Моя футбольная команда состояла из похожих кретинов, — сказал Рон. — Сам я тоже, наверное, был таким кретином.

— Я… н… ерю, — произнес Гарри с легкой улыбкой.

— Ох, наивное дитя, — протянул Рон, приложив руки к груди, как будто бы слова Гарри его тронули.

Гарри пожал плечами и снова схватился за чашку.

Они допили чай, вместе помыли посуду (Рон поведал Гарри, что мама не терпит грязь на своей кухне) и отправились в комнату Рона.

— Тесновато тут, я младший из братьев, так что мне досталась самая маленькая комната, — пожаловался Рон, раскладывая свой диван.

Гарри принялся писать что-то на доске, пока Рон пытался решить, как разложить диван ровно, не выдвигая из комнаты комод.

— Слушай, а ничего, если будем спать немного под углом? — спросил Рон, повернувшись к Гарри.

Гарри пожал плечами с легкой полуулыбкой, Рон принял это за согласие.

Из-за мешающего комода диван разложился немного не до конца, края поднялись выше центра, образуя такую себе широкую диванную «V».

— Так что ты хотел спросить?

Гарри повернул к нему доску:

— Сколько у тебя братьев?

— Пя… четверо, — он осекся, вспомнив о Фреде. — Билл, Чарли, Перси и Джордж. И одна младшая сестра — Джинни. Но ты с ней уже знаком. А у тебя есть кто?

— Только кузен. Дадли, — написал Гарри.

— И как он? — спросил Рон. И пока Гарри писал ответ, он успел постелить белье.

— Нормальный. Но его друзья кретины.

— Понятно. Дружит с крутыми, чтобы казаться крутым?

Гарри закивал чересчур активно, и Рон догадался, что эта тема часто не дает ему покоя.

— Хреново, приятель, — вздохнул он и поспешил перевести тему: — А сколько тебе лет?

Готовясь ко сну, они успели немного друг о друге узнать. Гарри рассказал, что в конце месяца ему исполнится шестнадцать; что он понятия не имеет, на какие предметы ему налегать в последние два года школы, потому что не знает, кем хочет стать в будущем; что он любит красный цвет; что по четным дням он подрабатывает на автомойке.

Рон же рассказал о себе, что ему уже семнадцать; что иногда он катается в соседние города проветрить голову и сменить обстановку; что ему тоже нравится красный, но синий цвет все же любимее; что он подрабатывает в магазине музыки.

Последний факт Гарри очень удивил, и Рон поспешил его заверить, что не обязательно слышать музыку, чтобы пробить на кассе очередную кассету, пластинку или диск Селин Дион.

Когда они уже забрались в постель — умытые и переодетые в чистую одежду — сработал эффект случайного попутчика. С простых повседневных тем они перескочили на личные и тяжелые.

Гарри рассказал Рону про своих родителей — они погибли в автокатастрофе, а ублюдок, который был виноват в той аварии, вышел сухим из воды.

Рон в ответ поведал о Фреде.

Фред и Джордж собирались открыть магазин видеоигр, а для этого много пахали на опасных работах, чтобы получить быстрые деньги. Но несчастный случай произошел на обычной стройке.

— Умер в машине скорой помощи, — сказал Рон, проглатывая ком в горле. — Это случилось полтора года назад. Джордж до сих пор не знает, что делать с этой проклятой страховой выплатой. Рука у него не поднимается вложить их в бизнес, но ему не дает покоя мысль, что Фред хотел бы этого.

— Жестоко, — написал Гарри на доске.

— Да не то слово.

Потом речь зашла о друзьях.

Гарри рассказал, что в младшей школе у него была подруга: жутко умная и назойливая, но все-таки добрая и внимательная. Потом ее семья переехала — и они потеряли связь. Позже в средней школе у Гарри появился новый друг. Он был веселым, добрым, его все любили. И все было хорошо, пока его кто-то не застрелил.

На этом месте Рон офигел.

— Серьезно? Как так?

— Вот так, — написал Гарри и пожал плечами. — Седрика убили в том старом парке возле моста, убийцу не нашли.

Рон понял, что Гарри имел ввиду тот мост, на котором они познакомились.

— Ничего себе… а я думал, у нас в Литтл Уингинге спокойно.

Гарри снова пожал плечами и уныло уставился в пространство перед собой.

— У меня с друзьями тоже не фонтан, — заговорил Рон после долгой паузы.

Рон рассказал, что раньше у него было очень много друзей и приятелей, ведь он и пел, и играл на гитаре, и в футбол гонял, и вырос быстрее своих сверстников. Душа компании, лучший игрок в команде, ну просто полный набор. Но полтора года назад он потерял слух, поэтому сильно отстранился от ребят, пока пытался адаптироваться к новому ритму жизни.

— Сначала я думал, что зря закрываюсь и бегаю от них, но потом… потом Джинни сказала мне, что если бы они реально хотели, то сами нашли бы способ пообщаться. Не знаю, права она или нет, но это только укрепило мое желание держаться от них подальше.

— Вы вместе учитесь? — написал Гарри.

— Уже нет, мне пришлось сменить школу. Но там мне тоже пустить корни не получилось. Бóльшая часть ребят глухие с рождения или раннего детства, поэтому мне сложно было найти с ними общий язык. А пока я адаптировался, уже привык таскаться в одиночестве.

О своей подруге по переписке он решил пока не сообщать.

Гарри долго обдумывал его слова, а потом написал на доске:

— Извини, что спрашиваю, но… полтора года назад?

Рон понял, что Гарри связал между собой две трагедии семьи Уизли: смерть Фреда и глухоту Рона.

— Да, ты прав, одно наложилось на другое. Сначала Фред, потом я заболел… мы все были слишком прибитые, не подумали, что мне уши не из-за простуды заложило, а там уже инфекция того-этого, — сказал Рон, указывая на свои уши. — Но я не очень хочу это обсуждать.

Гарри сложил пальцы в знак «окей».

Дальше разговор не складывался. У Рона уже слипались глаза, а от слуховых аппаратов жутко чесались уши. Гарри же стал слишком часто разминать запястье руки, которой он писал на доске. Устал, бедняга.

Рон предложил погасить свет и поспать. Гарри с ним согласился.

**Гарри**

Гарри не сразу вспомнил, где он находится, куда делась его кровать и почему он спит рядом с высоким рыжим парнем.

События вчерашнего вечера всплыли в памяти резко и внезапно, как по щелчку пальцев.

К Дадли с ночевкой опять притащились Пирс с Гордоном, и кузен, конечно же, начал перед ними выпендриваться. А самый лучший способ выпендриться перед кем-то — начать на кого-нибудь травлю. Маму и папу жалко, а вот двоюродного братца можно и помучить, что ему сделается-то.

Гарри много раз пытался поговорить с тетей Петунией насчет поведения Дадли, но любовь ее ослепляла и мешала признать, что ее дорогой сыночек попал в плохую компанию. Вчерашняя беседа не стала исключением, тетя попросила Гарри быть благоразумным и терпеливым, а дядя назвал его ноющим слабаком. Гарри психанул и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Да, погорячился, да, может, не стоило показывать средний палец дяде Вернону, выглянувшему в окно. Но как же они не замечают, что друзья-кретины утягивают их сына на дно!

Не сказать, что Дадли был ангелом, но его общество Гарри мог вынести. Иногда они даже вместе рубились в настолки и приставку или смотрели телевизор. Но стоило на пороге появиться Пирсу, Гордону или этому третьему с тупым незапоминающимся именем — все, Дадли превращался в избалованное жестокое чудовище.

Гарри решил, что ему будет спокойнее и безопаснее на улице, чем с друзьями Дадли под одной крышей. Вот только он не учел, что там стремно, темно и холодно. И что неплохо бы захватить с собой ветровку, тяжелый фонарь, несколько шоколадных батончиков, а уже потом посылать дядю Вернона далеко и надолго.

Но, на его счастье, ему встретился Рон. Эта его внезапная отзывчивость до сих пор не укладывалась в голове Гарри. После Седрика к нему толком никто не относился с такой добротой. Разве что Сириус, но их связывали только письма, там не все расскажешь.

Гарри с трудом выбрался из ямки, в которую скатился во время сна, прямо Рону под бок.

Снова проснулся аппетит. Живот неприятно тянуло. Что ж ему так есть все время хочется?

Интересно, Рон не обидится, если Гарри утащит что-нибудь из холодильника? Как-то неловко будить его и спрашивать о таком пустяке, но и без спроса тоже не возьмешь…

Гарри осмотрел комнату Рона в надежде найти верный ответ в тесном захламленном пространстве. Первым делом он посмотрел на стену, увешанную открытками из Лондона. Еще вчера это показалось Гарри немного странным, ведь Лондон максимум-то в двух часа езды отсюда, зачем Рону столько открыток? Потом взгляд перескочил на ряд ящиков с пластинками и кассетами под окном. Единственное аккуратное место в комнате, между пластинок даже торчали ярлычки с жанрами, как в музыкальном магазине.

Внутри что-то сжалось. Гарри помотал головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли.

Он поплелся в сторону кухни. При свете дом Рона выглядел иначе. Немного хаотичным, тесноватым и очень уютным, тонкий слой пыли на полках только добавлял живости какой-то. А вот тетя Петуния убиралась с таким помешательством, что их дом больше походил на выставочное помещение в каком-то мебельном магазине…

На кухне он обнаружил Джинни. Она сидела за столом, поджав под себя ноги, и ела мороженое прямо из ведерка.

— Будешь? — спросила она, заметив Гарри.

— Да, спасибо.

— Ложки во-он в том ящике.

Гарри быстро нашел ложку и сел на соседний от Джинни стул.

— Только моим подругам не говори, что видел меня на ночном… то есть уже утреннем дожоре, ладно? — попросила она. — Они и так меня тайно ненавидят, что я ем все подряд и не толстею.

— Ну, ты же спортом занимаешься. Женская сборная по футболу и все дела.

Джинни прищурилась.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мы в одной школе учимся.

— Правда? Никогда тебя раньше не видела.

— Спасибо, я очень старался, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Не люблю внимание, стараюсь не отсвечивать.

Отчасти это было правдой. Из-за вражды с компанией Дадли другие ребята старались держаться от Гарри подальше. А позже Гарри и сам стал от всех отгораживаться и поменьше мелькать на видном месте.

— Разумно, — кивнула Джинни, облизывая ложку. — А как там у вас с Роном дела?

Гарри замешкался, не зная, что ответить. В последний раз, когда он с кем-то говорил по душам, был… никогда. Может, потому что писать о наболевшем оказалось проще, чем проговаривать вслух?

— Это странно, если я думал, что глухие не могут быть… — он остановился, не зная, какое слово подобрать, чтобы не показаться бестактным.

— Болтливыми? — помогла ему Джинни.

— Да. Плохо, если меня это немного шокировало?

— Ничуть, я раньше тоже думала, что все глухие молчат, — махнула рукой Джинни. — Наш Ронни вообще еще больше болтать стал, мне кажется. Других не слышит, так собой беседу забивает.

— А себя слышит?

— Не знаю, он не любит об этом говорить. Что странно, ведь обычно его не заткнуть.

— Мне наоборот показалось, что он хороший слушатель, — шепнул он, вспомнив ночную беседу. — Прозвучало странно, да?

— О, тебе еще столько предстоит узнать, столько шаблонов порвать, наивное дитя. — У Джинни, как и у Рона, была некоторая склонность к театральности. Она приложила руки к груди, прикрыла глаза и томно вздохнула. Прямо как Рон вчера.

— Да, наверное, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Вообще мы о многом ночью болтали, он рассказал, как потерял слух, а я…

Но его реплику прервал кашель Джинни. Она подавилась мороженым.

— А-а, можги жамержли, можги жамержли! — у Джинни аж слезы на глазах выступили. Наконец-то она смогла победить тот большой кусок мороженого: — Так Рон ражкажал тебе, как потерял жлух?

— Ну, да. А что такое?

Джинни долго молчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Как я говорила, он не любит это обсуждать. В смысле, совсем. С нами он эту тему вообще никогда не поднимал.

— О, — Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. — Интересно, а почему со мной заговорил об этом?

— Может, ты Избранный?

— Да ну, какой Избранный, — пробормотал Гарри, пялясь в свое отражение в ложке. Ему стало неловко от такого количества внимания и разговоров: за последние несколько часов он контактировал с другими людьми больше, чем за всю прошлую неделю.

Дальше разговор не складывался.

Джинни, засунув ложку в рот, задумчиво смотрела в пространство перед собой. Гарри же продолжил осторожно подъедать мороженое из ведерка, стоящего у нее на коленях.

С лестницы послышались тяжелые шаги. К ним спускался Рон, заспанный, широко зевающий, с отпечатком подушки на щеке.

— О, мороженка, — пробормотал он, почесывая живот.

Рон добыл ложку, лег поперек стола и присоединился к поеданию.

В этот момент Гарри почувствовал себя частью какого-то тайного сообщества. Ему подумалось, что Джинни, Рон и остальные их братья часто так устраиваются, поедая еду прямо из упаковок. Если бы тетя Петуния увидела, подняла бы вой на всю Тисовую улицу. Даже Дадли доставалось, когда он пытался пить сок прямо из коробки или лез своей вилкой в общую тарелку с салатом. Никто не смел нарушать порядок на ее кухне, никто!

— Не говорите со мной, я еще сплю, — пробормотал Рон. Глаза его были закрыты, но мороженое он черпал почти не промахиваясь.

— Кто-то идет! — Джинни передала ведерко Гарри и вскочила со своего места. Она бросила ложку в мойку и вытерла рот.

Этим кто-то оказался рыжий парень. Гарри понял, что это один из старших братьев.

— Фух, это ты, Джордж, — выдохнула Джинни.

Джордж лениво махнул всем рукой, тоже взял ложку и занял место Джинни.

Сама же Джинни куда-то убежала. К подругам, наверное, делать вид, что все время спала рядом с ними и ни на какую кухню не спускалась.

Рон, потеряв доступ к мороженому, нахмурился, открыл глаза и выругался.

— Откуда ты взялся?! — возмутился он, уставившись на Джорджа.

Джордж молчал, лениво пережевывая мороженое.

— Опять кодил всю ночь?

Джордж кивнул, прикрыв глаза.

Гарри вспомнил из рассказа Рона, что Джордж как-то был связан с играми. Ему было бы интересно поговорить об этом, но он постеснялся что-либо спрашивать.

Рон слез со стола и сел рядом с Гарри.

— Лениво-то как, — пробормотал он.

— Я, наверное, пойду, — сказал Гарри, тронув Рона за плечо.

— А?

Гарри повторил фразу.

— Уже? — недовольно протянул Рон. — Может, позавтракаешь с нами?

Гарри указал на почти пустое ведро с мороженым, дав понять, что уже наелся.

— Ну ладно, — вздохнул Рон. — Проводить тебя? До парка хотя бы?

Гарри согласился, в этой части города он нечасто бывал.

Они вышли во двор, и Гарри осмотрел улицу при свете. Ему понравилось, что у дома Рона такой большой участок с заросшим садом и даже небольшой беседкой.

— Это же улица Гардений? — спросил он и только потом вспомнил, что Рон не может разговаривать во время прогулки. Он тронул Рона за плечо и повторил вопрос.

Он понимал, что Рон читает по губам, но все равно не мог привыкнуть, что его рот так пристально разглядывали. Словно у него в зубах что-то застряло или вообще раздвоенный язык торчал, как у змеи.

— Да, улица Гардений, — ответил Рон. — А что?

— Тут классно, — сказал Гарри, подняв большой палец.

Ему и правда здесь нравилось. Дома выглядели старше, некоторым не помешал бы и ремонт, но Гарри нравился простор между домами, заросшие сады, тропинки из камней. И особенно его радовало то, что у каждого домика просматривался свой характер и стиль (а у дома Рона характеров и стилей было несколько).

Дома на Тисовой улице представляли из себя нечто в разы более новое, аккуратное и дорогое. Вот только здания очень плотно друг к другу прилегали и строились по одному и тому же проекту — один дом копия другого. Рай для перфекциониста, вот только Гарри таковым не являлся.

Хотелось сказать об этом Рону, но Гарри побоялся. Вдруг ему будет тяжело усвоить такой поток информации? И написать, блин, не на чем…

Рон вывел его к мосту, где они вчера встретились.

— Не хочешь сходить в кино завтра? — спросил Рон.

— Я завтра работаю.

— А послезавтра?

Гарри улыбнулся и показал большой палец.

Они договорились о времени и попрощались.

Даже зная, что дома его ожидают неприятности в лице недовольного дяди Вернона, возвращался Гарри в хорошем настроении. Губы сами собой расползались в улыбке, когда он вспоминал вчерашние слова Рона: «Мы дружим уже целых двадцать минут».

Ну и пусть он шутил, все равно Гарри было приятно прокручивать в голове эту фразу.

Да и в кино же Рон его не просто так позвал, верно? Гарри очень надеялся, что Рон предложил это не из вежливости или жалости.


	2. Chapter 2

**Рон**

  
Рон боялся, что Гарри не придет, а если и придет, то из вежливости и жалости.

Все утро Рон торчал возле окон, пялясь на подъездную дорожку, вздыхал, метался так сильно, что Джордж запустил в него тапочкой Джинни.

Мама отчитала Джорджа, а Рона заверила, что Гарри обязательно придет — и оказалась права.

Гарри немного опоздал, но пришел. Он нервно теребил пуговицу на своей джинсовой куртке, пальцами зачесывал отросшую челку назад, кусал губы. Рон не мог понять: это у Гарри от нервов или тот просто не хотел здесь находиться?

— Ты не передумал, все в силе? — осторожно спросил Рон.

Гарри улыбнулся и показал большой палец.  
Кажется, искренне… или нет?..

— Я выпросил у папы машину на сегодня, — сказал Рон, поболтав ключами. — Не против прокатиться в Уокинг?

— Уо… н? — удивился Гарри.

— Ага. Там есть кинотеатр, где крутят фильмы с субтитрами.

Гарри кивнул, но все же с сомнением посмотрел на Рона, садящегося с водительской стороны.

— Бе… м… но… ить? — спросил он, поднимая брови вверх.

— Можно ли мне водить? — переспросил он, пялясь на губы Гарри и, дождавшись кивка, продолжил: — Конечно, можно, я слабослышащий, а не тупой!

Кажется, его реплика смутила Гарри. Надо бы полегче с ним…

— Я осторожно вожу, не переживай, — заверил его Рон. — Ну только что болтать по дороге не смогу, сойдет?

Гарри показал ему большой палец и потянул на себя ремень безопасности.

Добрались они без проблем, а в небольшой пробке на въезде в Уокинг даже сумели перекинуться парой фраз.

Оказалось, Гарри опоздал, потому что искал в своей комнате маленький блокнот, чтобы можно было общаться с Роном.

Рона это очень тронуло.

— Это так мило! — произнес он с придыханием. — Но мне неловко, что тебе приходится столько писать.

— Считай, что я твой друг по переписке, — написал Гарри с легкой улыбкой.

Друг.

Какое приятное слово.

— Хороший план. И да, у меня есть подруга по переписке, кстати! Она в Лондоне живет.

— Открытки?

— Да, это все от нее. Мы вроде как и живем не сильно далеко, но видимся редко, поэтому просто присылаем друг другу открытки раз в несколько недель.

Рон не стал упоминать, что скрывает от нее потерю слуха — и потому избегает встреч или звонков.

Наконец-то пробка рассосалась.

В кинотеатре Гарри написал ему, что не разбирается в фильмах, так что пусть Рон выбирает.

— Может, «Люди в черном», а? Там мочат прищельцев.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ого, тут еще до сих пор «Пятый элемент» крутят! Там тоже прищельцев мочат! Смотрел его?

Гарри помотал головой и указал на Зорга [1] на афише.

— По… о… а… го… ного.

— Похож на-а?.. — протянул Рон.

Гарри перелистнул страницу блокнота и написал:

— Крестного.

— У тебя есть крестный?

— Да, но он в тюрьме.

— Ох, хреново.

Гарри развел руками.

— Если никуда не торопишься, можем два фильма посмотреть, а? Правда, нужно будет подождать час, но мы можем сходить перекусить.

Его идея Гарри понравилась, Рон с каждым разом все лучше считывал его мимику.  
Они купили билеты на «Людей в черном», а на другой решили пока не брать: мало ли, настроение пропадет или найдется занятие поинтереснее.

С выбором он не прогадал, кино оказалось отменное. Было и смешно, и интересно, Рон даже в темноте видел, что Гарри выглядит довольным. Пару раз они сталкивались руками над ведерком с попкорном, но вроде как никого это не напрягло. В старой компании Рона над этим уже давно бы глумились, но Гарри явно было пофиг, а потому и Рон не реагировал.

После темного прохладного зала на улице оказалось непривычно светло и душно. Рон пожалел, что не взял солнечные очки.

— Бя …то …ет, — вдруг сказал Гарри, легким движением головы указывая назад.  
Рон обернулся и мысленно застонал.

Его бывшие сокомандники. Они все активно махали и шли в его сторону быстрым шагом.  
Перед глазами проплыли все те неловкие моменты, когда он только потерял слух и еще не научился с этим жить. Рон боялся говорить, смущался, когда к нему обращались, думал, что все смеются не с шуток Эрни, а над ним.

Он стал избегать своих друзей и приятелей, отмазываться от приглашений, прятаться, если сталкивался с кем-то в городе — и сейчас ему может за это прилететь.  
Черт, ну что они забыли в Уокинге?!

Эрни, Джастин, Захария, Энтони, Терри и Майкл налетели на него ураганом, все по очереди обняли и с энтузиазмом в глазах принялись что-то ему рассказывать.

Эрни махал руками, рассказывая о чем-то… большом? Джастин что-то вставлял между фразами. Потом заговорил Майкл, его чертовы отросшие патлы падали ему на лицо — и Рон не понял ничего из того, что тот произнес. Захария что-то пробормотал, закрыв ладонью рот — и все засмеялись. Терри что-то спросил, а потом резко повернулся к Энтони, который что-то сказал Джастину. И снова взрыв смеха.

Рон не успевал следить за ходом беседы, он даже не мог уловить хоть приблизительную тему разговора. О чем они говорят, блин, футболе, о школе, девчонках, вечеринках? Остатки слуха не выхватывали и части слов, все превратилось в какой-то нескончаемый шум.

В висках застучало, а руки резко похолодели. Дыхалка отказала напрочь. Хотелось сбежать отсюда как можно дальше, но тело его не слушалось. Рон застыл, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам.

**Гарри**

Гарри очень хотелось сбежать от этих парней. Они что-то говорили, вообще не затыкаясь, перебивая друг друга, себя, все окружающие звуки.  
Мозг лихорадочно пытался придумать отмазку, чтобы свалить. Но даже если к нему в голову и придет гениальная мысль, вряд ли он сможет вставить хоть слово в этот поток чужого сознания.

И тут он посмотрел на Рона. Выглядел тот нехорошо, весь побледнел, дышал тяжело. Взгляд его бегал от одного парня к другому, словно не понимая, на ком сфокусироваться.  
Гарри понял, что ему тоже некомфортно в обществе этих парней и нужно его срочно отсюда увести.

— Парни, парни, парни! — затараторил Гарри, стараясь их перекричать. — Извините, нам Джинни забрать надо, она нас ждет!

К счастью, сработало.

Они все по очереди хлопнули Рона по плечу, кто-то что-то сказал на прощание, и вся шайка двинулась дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

Гарри взял Рона за руку и повел его к машине. Тот, кажется, еще не очухался после внезапной встречи со своими друзьями, тащился, как приунывший пес на поводке. Гарри чувствовал, как холодные пальцы Рона подрагивали в его ладони.

Гарри достал из заднего кармана Рона ключи, открыл машину и усадил Рона на заднее сидение, где было больше пространства. Закрыл дверь, обошел машину и сел с другой стороны.

Рон долго молчал, пялясь на свои руки. Голову опустил так низко, что из-за упавших на лицо прядей не было видно, плачет ли он или просто ушел в себя.

Гарри осмелился тронуть его за плечо.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он как можно громче.

Рон не ответил.

Гарри снова взял его за руку, но теперь Рон сжал его ладонь в ответ — их пальцы переплелись.

— Я растерялся, — хриплым голосом сказал Рон. Взгляда он так и не поднял.

Гарри наклонился к его уху и очень громко произнес:

— Я тоже.

Рон фыркнул и свободной рукой вытер глаза.

— Извини, что расклеился, просто… просто мне очень тяжело, когда все говорят одновременно и внезапно меняют тему разговора. Я могу читать по губам, могу слышать часть звуков, могу даже что-то считывать по языку тела, выражению лица. Но господи, я так устаю от этого! Приходится прикладывать гораздо больше усилий, чтобы ответить на простой вопрос из серии… не знаю, который час, найдется ли мелочь. Это так выматывает!  
Гарри закусил губу, не зная, что сказать. Как бы он ни пытался, он все равно не смог бы представить картину мира Рона полностью.

— Обычно я на это не жалуюсь, извини, — вздохнул он, вновь пытаясь вытереть выступившие слезы.

Рон наконец-то посмотрел на Гарри, и тот смог сказать:

— Жалуйся, сколько надо.

— Балуйся, только?.. Прости, перед глазами плывет, повторишь?

— Жалуйся, говорю, — повторил он погромче и помедленнее.

— Жаловаться? Ну спасибо, — натянуто улыбнулся Рон.

Он еще выглядел прибитым, но хотя бы не таким растерянным, как несколько минут назад.

— На самом деле мне не хватает общения. Ну, вне дома, вне школы. Но я… я устал, что только мне приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы поддерживать разговор, — поделился с ним Рон. — Многие бесятся, когда просишь их что-то повторить. Они могут этого не признавать, но по лицу видно. Это как когда человек чихнул несколько раз подряд, и на третий или четвертый раз ты говоришь ему «будь здоров» таким тоном, словно желаешь ему смерти, знаешь?

Гарри кивнул, а Рон продолжил:

— Или еще хуже, когда просишь что-то повторить, а тебе говорят: «Да забей» или «Это неважно». Люди дистанцируются, хотя ты не сделал ничего плохого, ты просто хочешь их понять.

Гарри проглотил ком в горле. Он выпустил ладонь Рона, достал блокнот из рюкзака и начал писать:

— Я не могу понять всего. Но я знаю, что чувствуешь, когда люди обходят тебя по широкой дуге.

— Что ж, тогда мы с тобой два неудачника, — фыркнул Рон. — А тебя-то за что? Однажды подхватил вшей и теперь для всех типа прокаженный навсегда?

Гарри не удержался от смешка. Он зачесал челку назад и склонился над блокнотом.

— Дружить со мной — все равно что дружить против Дадли и его банды, — написал он. — Всем проще меня игнорировать, чем потом огребать.

— Мерзко, — поморщился Рон. — Они же по сути поддерживают травлю.

Гарри пожал плечами и перевернул страницу, но слова не шли. Зато Рону было, что сказать:

— Знаешь, что особенно бесит? Даже если ты знаешь, по какой причине отрезан от общества, все равно продолжаешь копаться в себе и находить другие недостатки. Слишком тупой, неуклюжий, ленивый, — перечислял Рон, загибая пальцы. — Просто все время варишься в своих мыслях, параноишь, волнуешься из-за мелочей. И рассказать-то об этом некому, ага?

— Да, — тяжело вздохнул Гарри. Все, что описал Рон, оказалось до боли знакомо. — Хорошо, что нас таких двое и мы теперь можем ныть друг другу.

— Прости, что мы можем мыть друг другу?

— Ныть!

— А-а, ныть, — протянул Рон. — Мыть, блин, ну ты представь только!

Рон расхохотался, и его смех оказался таким заразительным, что Гарри тоже засмеялся.  
Напряжение после тяжелого разговора ушло, как по щелчку пальцев. Рон теперь тоже выглядел расслабленным, вся его бледность пропала сама собой.

Рон принялся рассказывать о ситуациях, когда он путал похожие слова. К примеру, на последние Рождественские каникулы они с семьей уезжали на отдых, и Рон разговаривал с телевизором в общей комнате гостиницы. Субтитров там не было, так что он просто озвучивал происходящее на экране сам, не очень хорошо контролируя громкость своего голоса.

— В итоге из ближайшего номера выбегает парень и заявляет: «Ты меня возбудил». Сказать, что я охренел — это ничего не сказать. А он еще кричит там что-то, руками машет, по комнате туда-сюда ходит! И я такой ему говорю, что мне типа очень приятно и лестно, но я немного не по этим делам, возбуждайся, чувак, от кого-то другого. И только после этой тирады я понял, что не возбудил его, а разбудил!

Гарри было одновременно и смешно, и стыдно, как будто бы он оказался на месте Рона. Он закрыл лицо руками, буквально чувствуя, как горит кожа на щеках от смущения.

— Но ты знаешь, парень с юмором оказался. Я когда ему объяснил, в чем замес, так он сам посмеялся. И мы еще познакомились, кстати! Имя у него какое-то крайне идиотское: то ли Дракон, то ли Дракар… ладно, неважно. Главное, что остаток ночи в шахматы рубились, было круто!

— Здорово, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри. Он заметил, что когда изъяснялся простыми рубленными предложениями, Рон хорошо его понимал и без блокнота. Однако он собирался перевести тему разговора, поэтому снова начал писать: — Язык жестов трудно учить?

— Ну, как сказать. Запоминать жесты нормально так, не сложнее, чем учить слова на иностранном языке.

И Рон рассказал Гарри, что в жестовом языке, в отличие от звукового, жесты частенько описывают какое-то яркое и запоминающееся свойство. Он отставил два пальца и поднес руки к голове, показывая кролика, а потом надул щеки, изображая лягушку. Даже если бы он не озвучивал слова, которые показывал, Гарри догадался бы о их значении сам.

— Вот что трудно, так это заставить свои пальцы гнуться правильно… ох, это прямо беда, особенно с непривычки! Ну и если у человека мимика не ярко выраженная, то ему тоже будет тяжеловато, потому что в жестовом языке участвуют не только руки, но и губы, брови… короче, выражение лица.

Рон рассказывал очень интересно, вставляя в свое повествования шутки, показывая примеры. Если бы в школе материал излагали так же красочно, может, Гарри поменьше спал бы на уроках…

За беседой они не заметили, как пролетело время и уже начало темнеть.

— Блин, мы фильм пропустили! — опомнился Рон.

Гарри развел руками, широко улыбаясь. По правде, разговаривать с Роном было интереснее, чем смотреть кино о пришельцах, даже тысячу раз популярное и нашумевшее во всем мире.

Только Рону он об этом сказать не решился. У него было ощущение, что тот воспринял бы подобную фразу нормально, но все же что-то ему помешало.

Они перелезли на передние сидения и поехали обратно в Литтл Уингинг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Зорг — персонаж из фильма «Пятый элемент», которого сыграл Гэри Олдмен.


	3. Chapter 3

**Гарри**

После той вылазки в Уокинг Гарри стал проводить много времени с Роном. Несмотря на языковой барьер, с ним было удивительно легко общаться. Гарри даже не всегда приходилось доставать блокнот и ручку, которые он теперь постоянно носил с собой.

Иногда казалось, что по одному выражению лица Рон понимает, что он собирается сказать.

Гермиона когда-то давно говорила, что у Гарри на лице написаны все его намерения, спустя много лет Седрик подтвердил ее слова. Может, для Рона, привыкшего улавливать часть информации через жесты и мимику, он вовсе открытая книга?

Насчет последнего Гарри не особенно возражал. Он не привык доверять людям, открываться кому-то навстречу, но с Роном неожиданно переборол некоторые свои бзики, и что удивительно, почти безболезненно — все просто шло само собой.

На книжной ярмарке Гарри нашел учебник по языку жестов и стал практиковаться. Учебник был старым и потрепанным, обложка на нем вообще отсутствовала, как и несколько страниц с начала и конца, но Гарри волновали только качественные и понятные картинки.

Как Рон и говорил, основная сложность была не в запоминании, а в том, чтобы заставить свои пальцы правильно гнуться.

Интересно, как это Рон и Джинни переговариваются с такой скоростью? Как у них руки не болят?

Однако ему не терпелось показать Рону, что он успел выучить. В обед Рон пригнал их семейный форд на автомойку. Гарри повесил табличку «обед», запер дверь, и они вместе принялись поедать сэндвичи от миссис Уизли.

— Лондонский мост падает, — показал Гарри заученную фразу, когда они доели всю еду.

Он очень боялся накосячить и… кажется, Рон его не понял. Его брови поползли вверх, рот приоткрылся, а сам он протянул:

— Э-э… что-то про Лондон?

Заливаясь краской, Гарри схватился за блокнот и написал:

— Лондонский мост падает. Я все неправильно сделал?

— А откуда ты эти жесты взял?

Гарри нашел свой рюкзак, достал учебник и протянул Рону. Тот какое-то время листал его, нахмурившись, а потом улыбнулся и посмотрел на Гарри.

— Я понял! Это американский язык жестов, а не британский!

— Э-э… а они отличаются?

— О да, я сам удивился, когда узнал, — кивнул Рон, когда наконец его расслышал. — Какие-то слова совпадают, но у американского жестового языка больше общего с французским и, кажется, русским, чем с нашим.

— Разные языковые группы? — написал Гарри.

— Ага, вроде того. Когда мы это в школе проходили, я еще хреново читал по губам.

— Мне теперь неловко! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Неловко? — переспросил Рон и, дождавшись кивка Гарри, продолжил с широкой улыбкой: — Да брось, это же круто! Ты знаешь на целых два американских слова больше, чем я!

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Кстати, я придумал тебе жестовое имя! — провозгласил Рон.

Еще Уокинге Рон рассказал Гарри о жестовых именах. Такое имя может придумать только глухой человек, и выбирать себе сам ты ничего не можешь. Как объяснил Рон, жест может означать слово, рифмующееся с твоим именем, или обозначать предмет, от которого образована твоя фамилия, или отражать какую-то из твоих черт. Например, в школе для глухих и слабослышащих Рона прозвали лисом из-за рыжих волос, только к жесту «лис» еще добавляли букву «Р». А сам он потом присвоил Джинни жест «белка», потому что та постоянно что-то грызла.

— Это первая буква твоего имени, — Рон погладил одной ладонью другую. — А этот жест просто отражение твоей привычки, — он погладил себя по волосам, зачесывая их назад.

Гарри повторил за ним и Рон его похвалил:

— Вот, отлично! Есть еще второй вариант, жест «молния», — указательным пальцем он нарисовал в воздухе зигзаг, похожий на четверку, — как твой шрам на лбу. Но с волосами мне больше нравится, оно более личное и близкое, как мне кажется.

— Я тоже так думаю, спасибо!

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — с усмешкой сказал Рон. — А если хочешь учить британский жестовый язык, у меня кассета в бардачке есть, могу подарить.

Гарри согласился с надеждой, что сможет уловить момент и посмотреть кассету на видаке Дадли.

— Свободен после работы? Можем погулять.

— Нет, не смогу. А если послезавтра?

— Послезавтра? Вполне.

— Договорились!

**Рон**

Гарри опаздывал, причем опаздывал даже по своим меркам опоздания. Рон не помнил, чтобы тот хоть раз пришел вовремя, но сейчас что-то явно было не так. Может, на работе завал? Приехал табун пыльных лимузинов?

С другой стороны, подростков они не имели права загружать сверхурочной работой даже за хорошее вознаграждение, так что вряд ли Гарри задержался из-за этого.

Рон не мог усидеть на месте, поэтому решил пойти навстречу. Как оказалось, не зря.

Возле моста, где они познакомились, он и заметил Гарри в окружении какой-то банды. Он ускорил шаг, предчувствуя неладное.

— Эй, Гарри, все нормально? — спросил он, игнорируя остальных четырех парней.

— Ом… но, — сказал Гарри, но жестом показал другое: — Проблема.

Парни как-то засуетились. Длинный что-то вякнул, Качок и Безбровый опасно приблизились к Гарри, а Четвертый отошел на несколько шагов назад. Этот явно из трусливых, значит, ему можно втащить первому.

— Спасибо, что проводили, парни, дальше мы сами, — сказал Рон настолько миролюбиво, насколько мог.

Длинный начал кривляться, Рон догадался, что тот пародирует его «глухой» акцент.

— О боже, у тебя припадок? — спросил он с поддельной заботой, обесценивая попытки Длинного передразнить себя. Рон уже сталкивался с такими кретинами и знал, как ставить их на место.

Даже самую хорошую шутку можно испортить, если сделать вид, что эта шутка не похожа на шутку.

Рон бросил взгляд на Гарри и заметил, как тот пытался сдержать улыбку. Увидев, что Рон на него смотрит, Гарри быстро показал ему четыре буквы пальцевой азбукой: П-А-Р-К.

Рон кивнул.

Безбровый толкнул Гарри в плечо и рявкнул:

— Е… ре… о… а… тес…

Не переговаривайтесь?

Гарри что-то им сказал, и по тому, как Безбровый ударил его в живот, Рон понял, что это было что-то грубое или провокационное.

Не теряя времени, он вмазал Четвертому в челюсть, а потом добавил коленом в пах. Тот упал на землю, свернувшись кренделем.

Гарри же сумел увернуться от удара Качка и вскочить на спину Безбрового, обхватив его за шею удушающим «объятьем». Качок отступил назад, а Длинный попытался стащить Гарри со спины Безбрового, но Рон толкнул его прямо на мусорную урну. Весь сор высыпался на ноги Длинного.

Гарри спрыгнул с Безбрового и ловко увернулся от его удара. А вот Рону не повезло, кулак Безбрового прошелся по его скуле.

Гарри пнул Безбрового по голени, схватил Рона за руку — и они на всех парах двинули в темный парк.

Рон давно уже так не носился. На бегу он снял с себя слуховые аппараты, чтобы те не выпали, и зажал в свободной руке.

Гарри вел его какими-то запутанными тропами, пока они не оказались возле зарослей, которых давно не касалась рука садовника. Они пролезли через них, сбежали вниз по склону и, оббежав огромное старое дерево, сныкались под его громадными корнями и замерли. Рон изо всех сил старался подавить отдышку, но после такого марафона это было тяжело. Сердце бешено колотилось.

Гарри потирал бок. То ли у него болело место удара, то ли закололо от долгого бега.

Рон быстро вернул слуховые аппараты обратно и шепотом (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что шепотом) спросил, в порядке ли Гарри.

Тот вместо ответа дернулся, приложил палец к губам Рона и посмотрел вверх. По его напряженному лицу Рон понял, что тот прислушивается.

Значит, кто-то из банды или случайных прохожих ошивался поблизости.

Рон скосил глаза на палец Гарри, который так и застыл на его губах. Видимо, Гарри так сосредоточился, что забыл об этом. Рон не стал ничего делать, боясь навести шороху.

Да, только по этой причине, ни по какой другой!

Рон во все глаза пялился на Гарри. В лунном свете и редких лучах от фонарей, стоящих далеко за деревьями, он выглядел как-то… сказочно. И вообще ситуация была достаточно мистичной, словно они вдвоем - хоббиты, скрывающиеся от назгулов. В книге же была похожая сцена, верно?

Очень хотелось спросить об этом вслух, но Рон не знал, насколько это безопасно. Сейчас Гарри был его ушами.

Рука Гарри соскользнула, а сам он напрягся, все еще глядя куда-то вверх.

Кто-то к ним спускался.

Рон зажал рот руками.

По деревьям пополз луч света. У кого-то из ублюдков был с собой фонарик.

Они вжались спиной в корни дерева. Рон стал прикидывать, куда и кому лучше вломить, если опять нужно будет драться. Гарри тоже выглядел сосредоточенным.

Наконец-то в поле их зрения вошел Качок. Он был один.

Качок направил на них свет, едва не ослепив, а потом вдруг опустил фонарик.

На сетчатке еще оставались пятна, и Рон плохо видел происходящее.

— Е… ки, — едва-едва донесся до него незнакомый голос. Спустя какое-то время, этот же голос прозвучал уже куда громче и четче: — Пу… о, по… ли… и… ать… и… тепли... ах!

«Пусто, пошли искать в теплицах», — расшифровал Рон.

Рон опешил. Качок не просто не сдал их, но и намекнул, в какое место лучше не соваться?

Он перевел взгляд на Гарри. Тот выглядел спокойным, словно так и надо.

Точно, должно быть, это Дадли!

Гарри рассказывал, что наедине они ладили, но при своих друзьях Дадли пытался казаться брутальным и борзым. Рон находил это странным, ведь он был самым крупным из банды: надавал бы всем своим дружкам по рожам — и делов-то.

Рон и Гарри немного выждали, а потом поднялись, отряхнулись от грязи и вылезли из-под корней.

Пришлось сделать большую дугу, чтобы обогнуть теплицы, но безопасность диктовала свои условия. До дома они уже добрались без происшествий.

Мамы уже не было — ушла в пекарню делать торт кому-то на завтрашнюю свадьбу, а Джинни, сидящая в гостиной перед телевизором, на их потрепанный вид отреагировала спокойно:

— Идиоты, — сказала она сразу на жестовом и звуковом языке, — в следующий раз зовите на драку меня.

Джинни дралась, как девчонка: сильно, яростно, страстно, не брезгуя использовать длинные ногти или каблуки, если они на ней были. На их улице к Джинни никто не лез после того случая, когда громила Винсент получил от нее в челюсть. Джинни на ударе не остановилась. Она закатила глаза, стала корчить из себя припадочную и бормотать крылатые выражения на латыни из серии «veni, vidi, vici» [2], а потом заявила Винсенту, что наложила на него Летучемышиный сглаз.

— Обязательно позовем, — заверил ее Рон.

По дороге в комнату Рон прихватил аптечку.

Диван он давно уже не складывал — Гарри частенько оставался на ночь, и было лень с этим возиться.

— Почему Дадли нас не сдал? — спросил Рон. — Это ведь Дадли был, да?

Гарри кивнул, поднял с пола магнитную доску, которая уже прописалась в комнате Рона, и положил ее на диван.

— Я его спас в прошлом году от двух хулиганов.

— Ты-ы? — протянул Рон. — Эту гору мышц? Ты?

— Он еще не был таким качком.

— А-а, понятно. Тебе-то хоть не досталось?

— Немного, — показал Гарри жестом и вдруг болезненно поморщился, схватившись за левую руку правой.

— Что, больно? — обеспокоено спросил Рон, аккуратно прикоснувшись к его руке.

— У… б.

— Ушиб?

Гарри кивнул.

— Уверен?

— Да, — сказал он громко и закатил глаза.

Они присели на диван и Рон уставился на аптечку, которую оставил на комоде. У них с Гарри были одни синяки, зачем он ее схватил-то?

— Когда ты успел руку повредить? Ты вроде ногами дрался?

— Дерево, — показал Гарри здоровой рукой.

Значит, ударился, когда они под корнями прятались. Рон даже не заметил, как это произошло.

— Ты следи за собой, а то вдруг перелом.

— А… е… вол… уй… я! — воскликнул Гарри.

— А вот хочу — и буду волноваться! Покажи живот, я видел, что Безбровый тебя ударил.

— Г… он.

— Ты прав, гандон он еще тот.

Гарри улыбнулся, потянулся к доске, уложил ее на колени и написал:

— Не гандон, а Гордон. Его имя.

— Не соглашусь, — ответил Рон, дергая вверх край футболки Гарри.

Тот засмеялся и приподнял руки, позволяя Рону задрать футболку.

— Синяк небольшой есть, — сказал Рон, пялясь на торчащие ребра. Он аккуратно погладил место рядом с темным пятном. Гарри дернулся и втянул живот, словно ему было щекотно, и Рон моментально убрал руку.

— Извини, — шепнул он.

Гарри улыбнулся, опустив глаза. Рон заметил, что его щеки немного покраснели.

— Все нормально, — показал он здоровой рукой. — У… я… то… ин… к.

— А? — не понял Рон.

И Гарри аккуратно коснулся его щеки. Как раз рядом с тем местом, где болело.

— У меня тоже синяк? — догадался Рон, млея от осторожного прикосновения.

Гарри кивнул с легкой улыбкой.

— Ну что ж, мама увидит и еще добавит, — хмыкнул Рон, уже представляя, как мама начнет ругаться. — В такие моменты я даже радуюсь, что не могу слышать ее криков.

Рука Гарри скользнула по его щеке в сторону, пальцы дотронулись до уха, едва-едва коснулись слухового аппарата, а потом почесали затылок.

Рон зажмурился от удовольствия.

Но вдруг Гарри одернул руку, словно испугавшись.

Рон хотел было спросить, в чем дело, как ответ пришел сам: в комнату влетела Джинни с двумя пакетами замороженных овощей. Она бросила их на диван между Роном и Гарри, сказав:

— Не благодарите.

Они не успели ничего ответить, Джинни ушла так же резко и внезапно, как и пришла. Наверное, реклама кончалась, и она спешила обратно к телевизору.

Рон посмотрел на пакеты — брокколи и морковь. Ну хоть не рыба. Ему было лень спускаться вниз, так что мысленно он поблагодарил Джинни. И так же мысленно проклял, потому что она спугнула Гарри.

Рон схватил пакет с морковью, приложил ее к пострадавшему месту и откинулся спиной назад. Гарри последовал его примеру.

— Па… бо, — сказал Гарри, пялясь в потолок.

Рон повернулся к нему, оставив пакет лежать на щеке, и осторожно тронул Гарри за руку — все же она пострадала в их эпичном приключении.

Гарри улыбнулся и сжал его пальцы, слабо, из последних сил, но это явно был ответ.

— Дадли же нас не медиками там обозвал, да? — спросил Рон с широкой усмешкой.

Гарри помотал головой. Челка открыла взору Рона шрам, который тот никогда не видел настолько близко.

— А как ты себе лоб расшиб?

— Да так, — махнул Гарри здоровой рукой.

— Надеюсь, это что-то эпичное. Типа тебе молнией в лобешник попало или лобстер клешней поцарапал.

— Кру… е, — сказал Гарри. — О… умы… к… у…да… я.

— Чего-о? — протянул Рон. — Об умывальник ударился?

Гарри со смущением улыбнулся.

— А я еще думал, что это я король тупых и неловких ситуаций.

— Мы…д… уг… друга… тоим, — сообщил ему Гарри, наклонившись поближе к Рону.

Он знал, что Гарри приблизился, чтобы Рон его лучше расслышал, но надеялся, что была и другая причина.

Но чертов Гарри, наоборот, опустил его руку. Но расстроиться Рон не успел, потому что тот перевернулся на бок и обнял его, уткнувшись в шею.

Что ж, такое развитие событий его вполне устроило. Рон снял с себя слуховые аппараты, положил их на полку над диваном и обнял Гарри в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2] Veni, vidi, vici — Пришёл, увидел, победил.


	4. Chapter 4

**Рон**

Гарри остался на ночь, пробыл у Рона весь следующий день, но пришло время возвращаться обратно. Пропускать работу он не мог, а его форма, как назло, находилась дома — он взял ее постирать как раз перед той стычкой с бандой Дадли. Рон очень не хотел его отпускать, но все же проводил до Тисовой улицы.

— Беги ко мне, если что, — сказал он уже на пороге.

— Спасибо, — показал Гарри и обнял Рона на прощание. — По... ле… боты… ра… у… т… бе.

— Сразу-сразу после работы, обещаешь?

— Да.

— Ладно, давай. Мне уже тоже на свою работу нужно.

Но что-то не сложилось. Вечером Гарри так и не пришел. Рон опять застыл возле окна в тупом ожидании неизвестного чего.

— А… о… ве… ик… омал… я, — донесся до него голос Джинни.

— Чего?

— Да так, не твои заботы, — махнула она рукой, гипнотизируя взглядом их телефон. — Гарри опять опаздывает?

Жестовое имя Гарри хорошо прижилось в разговорах.

— Опаздывает, да. У меня нехорошее предчувствие.

— Если будет драка, я иду, — на лице Джинни застыло такое упрямое выражение, что Рон не осмелился спорить.

— Трое лучше двоих. Особенно против четверых, — пожал он плечами.

Джинни захватила карманный фонарик, и они отправились навстречу Гарри, надеясь с ним не разминуться.

Часть фонарей на Тисовой улице уже погасла, видно, из экономии. Так что Рон и Джинни подобрались к четвертому дому почти незаметно. По крайней мере Рон надеялся, что он топал не слишком громко.

Машины на подъездной дорожке не было. Наверное, тетя и дядя Гарри куда-то уехали — в ресторан, театр или куда еще там ходят обеспеченные люди. В окнах, выходящих на эту сторону, свет не горел. Может, они вообще все уехали?

Рон и Джинни перелезли через забор и увидели, что на втором этаже не «спали» как минимум две комнаты. На одном из окон была решетка.

Они переглянулись.

Рон не сомневался, что им нужно в комнату с решеткой — и как раз туда можно было забраться по трубе.

Первым полез Рон. Труба страшно шаталась, а воображение рисовало, что Гарри лежит в комнате побитый и связанный, и что как-то надо его оттуда вытащить, и…

Эй, какого хрена!

Рон наконец-то забрался на нужную высоту и заглянул в окно. Гарри спокойно себе сидел на кровати и читал книгу. Никаких серьезных повреждений на нем Рон не заметил.

Он постучал в окно и сделал злое лицо.

Гарри вздрогнул, схватился за сердце и, насколько Рон уловил движения его губ, выругался. Потом с виноватой улыбкой подошел к окну, открыл его и присел на подоконник.

— Что… ы… ес… лае? — спросил он.

— Что я здесь делаю? Тебя спасаю, блин! — возмутился Рон, дергая решетку. Та даже не сдвинулась с места.

Черт, когда он лез сюда, совсем не подумал, как ее открывать! И как он Гарри спасать собрался? Пялиться в окно с осуждающим выражением лица?

Гарри что-то там дернул, и решетка стала отъезжать в сторону.

— То есть ты не заперт?

— Нет!

— Тогда какого хрена я здесь делаю?

Гарри пожал плечами.

Рон посмотрел вниз, собираясь сказать Джинни, что Гарри офигел и чувствует себя прекрасно, но она куда-то пропала.

Да что ж такое!

Рон хотел было сказать о ней Гарри, как вдруг дверь за его спиной отворилась и в комнату вошла Джинни.

— Как ты?..

— Меня он впустил, — ответила Джинни, указывая на кого-то за своей спиной. Это был Дадли. Рон влез в открытое окно и сел рядом с Гарри.

— Как так?

— Я постучала в кухонную дверь.

— Гениально!

— Спасибо.

Дадли что-то сказал Джинни, но Рон не понял.

— Взрослые уехали на вечер, — Джинни не знала слово «благотворительный», поэтому просто показала букву «Б». — А мы в приставку поиграем.

Это не было вопросом, Джинни озвучивала свои планы, не собираясь принимать какие-либо возражения.

Вот тебе и поворот.

Джинни ушла с Дадли, закрыв за собой дверь. Рон повернулся к Гарри и заметил, что тот тоже выглядел удивленным.

— Знаешь, ей вполне по силам его перевоспитать, — заметил Рон.

Гарри активно закивал, соглашаясь.

Рон осмотрелся. Комната Гарри тоже была маленькой, но все же просторнее, чем у него. Или так казалось из-за небольшого количества вещей?

Пока Рон оглядывался, Гарри что-то писал в блокноте. Очень долго писал. Рона это слегка напрягло. Ему казалось, что Гарри сейчас выкатит ему простыню претензий за вмешательство в личное пространство или что-то в таком роде. Но когда тот наконец-то протянул Рону блокнот, он понял, что там просто было написано объяснение, почему Гарри не пришел к Рону:

— Соседка настучала в социальные службы, что я шляюсь по ночам и дерусь с кем попало. До моего шестнадцатилетия несколько дней осталось, я с тетей поговорил, и мы решили переждать все мирно и спокойно, чтобы не влипнуть в какое-то разбирательство. Такие процессы могут тянуться бесконечно, стану совершеннолетним, а меня так и будут дергать. Я оставил сообщение на вашем автоответчике, тебе никто не передал?

Рон прокрутил в голове сегодняшний вечер. Джинни долго тыкалась в телефон и даже что-то говорила о нем, но Рон почти ничего не расслышал.

— Я понял! — щелкнул он пальцами. — Автоответчик сломался!

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Теперь я чувствую себя идиотом, — проворчал Рон, садясь на кровать рядом с Гарри.

**Гарри**

— Есть немного, — ответил он на реплику Рона.

Рон снял с себя ботинки и залез с ногами на кровать. Выглядел он слегка приунывшим. Гарри вспомнилась его реплика, что он считает себя королем неловких ситуаций.

Гарри схватился на блокнот и принялся быстро писать.

— Здорово, что ты пришел. Без тебя скучно!

И Рон сразу приободрился.

— Какая же прелесть, — протянул он, положив руку на плечо Гарри.

— А я выучил еще несколько жестов! — сказал Гарри.

Рон понял его не с первого раза, но когда до него дошел смысл фразы, просиял:

— Правда? Покажешь?

И Гарри принялся перечислять названия всех овощей, фруктов и разных вкусностей, что он успел выучить сегодня во время перерыва. В подсобке был телевизор со встроенным видаком, так что его обед оказался не только вкусным, но и познавательным.

— Погоди, «огурец» не так показывается, — произнес Рон, хватая его за руки. Он помог Гарри правильно согнуть пальцы и показал нужное движение.

Гарри понял замечания, но все равно повторил свою ошибку, чтобы Рон снова взял его за руки.

И продолжил так делать, пока Рон не разгадал его бесхитростную хитрость:

— Ты специально все делаешь неправильно?

Гарри довольно прищурился и кивнул.

— Тебе нравится меня изводить или просто хочется подержаться за ручки?

— И то, и то.

— Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, очаровательный же ты подлец, — выдал Рон со свойственной ему театральностью.

Гарри зачесал челку назад и подвигал бровями. Он поймал себя на мысли, что раньше никогда ни с кем не заигрывал и даже не подозревал, что способен на такое. Но с Роном все просто складывалось само собой.

Рон погладил тыльную сторону его ладони.

— Хочешь, покажу тебе свой самый любимый жест? — спросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

Рон скрестил ладони и положил их себе на грудь.

— Как думаешь, что это означает?

Гарри задумался. Руки лежали как раз над сердцем, и жест был таким очень трогательным на вид, значит, это однозначно что-то доброе, теплое и нежное.

— Любовь, — ответил Гарри.

— Угадал!

— Да?

— Ага!

А ведь Рон тоже с ним заигрывал! В своей немного странноватой манере, но Гарри не возражал. Прямолинейность и простота Рона ему даже нравилась. Никакого двойного дна — все честно и открыто.

— Хочешь, покажу тебе второй свой любимый жест?

Гарри кивнул, уже настроенный на продолжение томной беседы.

Рон составил из пальцев букву «П», а потом одной рукой сделал небольшой круг.

Итак, буква «П», да? Кроме «пениса», в голову ничего и не приходило.

Он пожал плечами.

— Пицца!

Гарри на мгновение закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Хотелось треснуть Рона по голове за то, что сбил к чертям все настроение.

Но тот так широко улыбался, что долго злиться не получилось.

— Ты дурак, — сказал Гарри с легкой улыбкой. — Просто возьми меня за руки и замолчи.

Рон послушался. И не только взял за руки, но и еще притянул к себе, прислонясь лбом к его лбу.

Гарри улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь моментом.

Он просидел бы так всю ночь, чувствуя тепло рук Рона, ощущая его дыхание на своем лице. Сердце в груди трепыхалось, но волнение не было болезненным. Скорее… предвкушающим. Как перед важным и хорошим событием.

И тут он услышал, как внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Тетя и дядя вернулись.

Гарри застонал и отстранился от Рона.

— Что такое?

Гарри показал пальцем вниз и произнес:

— Вернулись.

— И что?

— Вам надо идти.

— Никуда я… — начал говорить Рон, и Гарри поспешил прижать палец к его губам — тот плохо контролировал свою громкость.

Рон схватил блокнот и написал:

— Никуда я не пойду!

«Не» он подчеркнул несколько раз, а в конце наставил кучу восклицательных знаков.

Гарри вырвал блокнот из его рук.

— Ты шумный! — написал он. — Нам обоим влетит!

— Тормоза придумал трус! — ответил ему Рон на несколько строк ниже.

— Что? — прошептал Гарри. — Это тут вообще причем?

Рон ничего не ответил. С хищной улыбкой он снял с себя джинсы, оставшись в трусах и футболке, и забрался под одеяло.

И Гарри понял, что тот твердо намерен остаться.

— Ладно, — вздохнул он с недовольным видом, хотя где-то внутри него все ликовало от одного факта, что Рон никуда не денется. — Разведаю обстановку.

Рон показал большой палец и закинул руки за голову. А Гарри выглянул в коридор. Как раз в тот момент из спальни Дадли вышла Джинни и тихонечко прокралась по коридору к нему.

— Дадли ушел вниз за едой.

— Ты тоже решила остаться? — тихонько застонал Гарри, предчувствуя проблемы.

— У нас игровой турнир в самом разгаре! — громким шепотом заявила она.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Будь осторожна, Дадли не любит проигрывать.

— Ничего, полюбит! — махнула рукой Джинни.

Вот что Гарри нравилось в Джинни, так эта ее очаровательная наглость. В Роне эта нагловатость тоже была, но не в таких количествах, как у его младшей сестры.

— Вы же там ничего делать не собираетесь? — спросил он, прищурившись.

Все-таки ей было всего четырнадцать…

— Тот же вопрос к тебе и Рону!

— Что?

— То! — округлив глаза, заявила Джинни.

— Короче, сидим тихо и не высовываемся? — спросил он, желая закрыть эту тему.

— Договорились, — Джинни протянула ему кулак, и Гарри стукнул в него своим.

Потом он вернулся в комнату.

Рон что-то писал в блокноте.

Гарри погасил верхний свет, оставил настольную лампу и забрался к Рону под одеяло.

— С Джинни все в порядке, она тоже остается.

Рона показал ему большой палец, а потом повернул блокнот:

— Я правда такой шумный?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Немного громче, чем остальные, — написал он ниже.

Рон подозрительно прищурился.

— Да честно-честно! — одними губами произнес Гарри.

Рон все равно смотрел на него с сомнением.

— А говорю достаточно четко?

Гарри кивнул. Рон говорил немного приглушенно, как будто бы в себя, но понятно и различимо. Если бы Гарри не знал о глухоте, скорее решил бы, что у Рона какой-нибудь иностранный акцент, вроде австралийского. Иногда бывало, что он произносил какое-то слово недостаточно четко, но из контекста Гарри все равно понимал, о чем шла речь.

Правда, как сказать об этом Рону, он не знал. Слишком много для писанины, слишком сложно для жестов.

Рон отвернул несколько страниц назад и показал Гарри его собственные записи. Там он написал о том, что после шестнадцатилетия будет съезжать из дома тети и дяди. Гарри собирался показать ему эти письмена при следующей встрече, но та случилась раньше, чем он планировал.

— Я бы тоже хотел съехать от своих, — написал Рон. — Может, вместе?

Губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке.

— Да, — шепнул он, подвигаясь поближе к Рону.


	5. Chapter 5

**Рон**

Рон сказал, что возьмет на себя все перевозки, а Гарри занялся звонками. Через несколько дней наконец-то он нашел хороший вариант.

— Комната с балконом, в подвале прачечная, цена хорошая, — описывал Гарри условия. Его жестовый язык становился все лучше и лучше: — Но есть соседи.

Рон, взбодрившийся на первой части, моментально приуныл после последних слов.

— Я не хочу жить с посторонними.

— По телефону они показались… — Гарри завис, пытаясь вспомнить нужный жест, — комфортными.

— Комфортными?

— Нет, — замотал головой Гарри и произнес: — И… ые.

— Слово «милые» показывается не так.

— Ты меня понял!

— Понял-понял, — проворчал Рон. — Просто нужно будет объяснять, что и как: зачем устанавливать на дверной звонок мигалку, почему я вечность не выключаю кипящий чайник, что я не игнорирую их, а просто не слышу…

— Уже объяснил, — не сдавался Гарри. Он нахмурил брови, сложил руки на груди и пялился на Рона, почти не моргая.

— Ладно, давай съездим и познакомимся, — вздохнул Рон.

Настроен он был скептически, по дороге много ныл, вздыхал и закатывал глаза, надеясь, что задолбает Гарри и тот откажется от этого варианта.

Но упрямства Гарри хватило бы на весь Литтл Уингинг и еще на несколько мелких городишек поблизости. Рон краем глаза видел, как тот хмурился, яростно сжимал вещи, попадающие ему под руки, но молчал, терпел.

Наконец они доехали до нужного дома.

— Пожалуйста, будь… комфортным, — попросил его Гарри, делая большие умоляющие глаза.

— Хорошо, буду настолько _комфортным_ , насколько смогу, — усмехнулся Рон.  
Гарри протянул ему свой блокнот и указал на строку, где было написано: «Их зовут Дин, Шеймус и Невилл».

— Дин, Шеймус и Невилл, — вслух прочитал Рон. — Я правильно все произношу?

Гарри показал ему большой палец.

— Ну все, тогда погнали! — решительно заявил Рон.

Но чем выше они поднимались по ступенькам, тем больше угасала его уверенность. Когда они остановились перед нужной дверью, его колени затрясло от слабости, а легкие сдавило страхом.

Гарри тронул его за плечо и показал в блокноте запись:

— Я тоже боюсь. Я плохо лажу с людьми.

Рон натянуто улыбнулся и, прикрыв один глаз, дотронулся до звонка.

— Звенит? — спросил он у Гарри, зная, что у дверных звонков есть свойство иногда не срабатывать.

Гарри кивнул.

Дверь перед ними распахнулась, оттуда вылетел светловолосый парень. Он что-то протараторил, втянул Гарри и Рона в квартиру и убежал куда-то вглубь коридора.

— …Арни, они… при… ли! — донеслось до него.

Ого, у парня, должно быть, мощный голос — Рон расслышал почти всю фразу.

Вернулся он уже с остальными парнями. Высокий темнокожий парень оказался Дином, круглолицый Невиллом, а шумный Шеймусом. Гарри и Рон пожали всем руки, и Шеймус принялся расписывать им все достоинства их скромного жилища.

Комнатки были маленькими, но из-за небольшого количества мебели здесь сохранялся простор. Окна выходили на крону высоких старых деревьев, можно было дотянуться до некоторых ветвей руками. Микроволновки не было, зато обнаружилась ванна. Размером с большое корыто, правда, но если хорошо сложиться пополам…

Дин и Невилл почти не разговаривали, Шеймус все взял на себя.

— А вот… аша… мната! — объявил Шеймус, открывая дверь.

Он объяснил, что в квартире эта спальня самая маленькая, но зато у нее есть небольшой балкончик.

Рон не стал говорить, что эта комната больше, чем он смог бы даже мечтать. Когда Билл и Чарли съехали, Джинни заняла их спальню. Ее же комната превратилась в нечто вроде кладовки. Перси учился в университете далеко-далеко отсюда, но свою комнатушку запер на ключ, не допуская мысли, что кто-то посмеет касаться его никому не нужного хлама. После несчастного случая с Фредом Джордж так и не оправился, Рон не думал, что тот будет готов куда-то съехать в ближайшее время. И вот наконец-то Рону досталось нормальное пространство, пусть и напополам с Гарри.

Так, стоп, они же еще не согласились! Почему Рон думает об этой квартире так, словно уже сюда заселился?

Гарри попросил у ребят немного времени подумать, пообещав дать ответ как можно скорее.  
— Ну что? — спросил Гарри, когда они уселись в машину.

— Мне нравится Шеймус, он так громко говорит, что даже я его слышу.

— То есть посторонние тебя больше не напрягают? — спросил Гарри на бумаге.

— Напрягают. Но я справлюсь.

Рон уже мысленно обставлял их с Гарри будущую комнатушку.

**Гарри**

Переезжать было одновременно и страшно, и волнующе. Кое-где они с Роном столкнулись с трудностями. Например, тетя Петуния никак не могла найти время, чтобы подписать нужные бумаги. А миссис Уизли просто не хотела отпускать Рона, боясь, что он не услышит пожарную сирену или упадет под поезд.

Рон, конечно, как мог, успокаивал ее:

— Ну мам, я под поезд попасть могу, даже если никуда не съеду!

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что слова Рона, направленные на подавление ее беспокойства, только больше его разжигали.

Переубедить ее смог только мистер Уизли. Он сказал очень правильные вещи о том, что Рону рано или поздно придется жить одному без их помощи, и если он чувствует, что готов к этому сейчас, то почему бы и нет?

Миссис Уизли взяла с них обещание не влипать в неприятности и вернуться сюда, если что-то пойдет не так, у них кончатся деньги, выключится свет или в соседней квартире начнется зомби-апокалипсис.

Многие вещи они уже отвезли, залог внесли, договор подписали. Оставались уже совсем мелочи.

И как раз перед последним этапом Гарри стал беспокоиться. Ведь они с Роном познакомились всего-то месяц назад. А вдруг они рассорятся, столкнувшись с бытом? Или Рон будет плохо справляться с необходимостью общаться с толпой слышащих? Или они не смогут совмещать учебу в школе с работой? Или им тупо не хватит денег в один прекрасный день? Или — самое ужасное — чувства Рона к Гарри окажутся не такими сильными, как он себе навоображал? Занятые поиском жилья и сбором вещей они даже не обсудили толком все эти кокетливые взгляды, случайные касания и неслучайные объятья. Что им с этим делать-то, куда двигаться дальше? Затормозить, пока все не испортилось? Или, наоборот, упрямо переть вперед и только вперед?

Гарри заметался по комнате Рона, радуясь, что тот ушел в душ и не видит его мельтешения.  
Если бы Вселенная подала бы хоть какой-то знак! Хоть маленький намек, что он все делает правильно, что риск оправдается — и жизнь только заиграет новыми красками!

Гарри осмотрел уже почти пустую комнату Рона, надеясь найти ответ в голых стенах. Стены отвечать не спешили.

Гарри сел на пол, схватившись за волосы. Он не понимал, откуда вдруг взялась эта тревога, но уже не мог себя сдерживать.

Но тут в поле его зрения попала открытка. Она валялась под комодом. Он протянул руку и достал ее.

Загадочная подруга из Лондона.

Наверное, не очень хорошо читать чужие письма, но…

Гарри перевернул открытку.

_Рон!_

_Я знаю, что это звучит банально, но лучше решиться и сделать шаг, чем не сделать и жалеть до конца жизни._

_Нам всем бывает страшно, это нормально. Постарайся переключить мысли на что-то другое или побалуй себя чем-то приятным, чтобы страх и напряжение тебя отпустили._  
_Я верю, что ты справишься!_

_Гермиона._

Гарри пялился в открытку во все глаза.

Неужели Гермиона… неужели Гермиона Рона — это его Гермиона? Господи, если это действительно так, то мир точно сошел с ума.

Чертовщина какая-то.

Или магия.

Да, точно, магия.


	6. Chapter 6

**Рон**

Ну вот, они и въехали. Назад пути нет.

Теперь придется справляться с бытом, общаться в основном только со слышащими, постоянно пересчитывать деньги, надеясь, что им хватит и на пиццу, и на оплату счетов за воду.

Но когда за ними закрылась дверь, и Гарри улыбнулся, бросаясь на него с объятьями, все волнение резко ушло.

Он схватил Гарри за ворот майки, притянул к себе и наконец-то сделал то, о чем мечтал уже давно — поцеловал.

Гарри ответил, сначала несмело, словно смущаясь или не понимая, что делать, но в какой-то момент что-то в нем перещелкнуло. Гарри буквально запрыгнул на Рона, крепко вцепившись в его плечи.

Рон подхватил его под ягодицы, чтобы он не сползал вниз.

Сердце в груди трепыхалось, а в голове голосом Фредди Меркьюри крутилась одна и та же строка:

— Кто-нибудь, кто-нибудь, кто-нибудь может найти мне любовь? [3]

Черт, кажется, он уже нашел свою любовь. Только об этом Рон мог и думать, глядя на Гарри.

— А…е… ло… ат… я, — сказал Гарри, поглаживая его по плечам.

— Мне тоже нравится целоваться, — Рон подвигал бровями и снова коснулся губами губ Гарри.

Когда они наконец-то оторвались друг от друга и отдышались, Гарри написал ему:

— Я тогда сказал, что раньше никогда не целовался.

— Ого-о, — протянул Рон. — А по тебе и не скажешь.

Он снова попытался подкатить к Гарри, но тот легонько взял его за плечи, отстраняя от себя.

— Ас… дут, — произнес он, кивая в сторону двери.

Шеймус хотел отметить их въезд и открыть наконец-то бутылку, которую он спер из бара, когда его оттуда увольняли. Рон не очень хотел ужинать с ребятами (пусть они выглядели тысячу раз милыми и дружелюбными), но согласился ради Гарри.

Мысленно он уже приготовился, что ни черта не поймет из беседы за столом, вряд ли кто-то станет говорить медленнее или что-то повторять ради него.

Но Дин, Шеймус и Невилл его удивили.

Шеймус трындел громко и очень живописно размахивал руками, так что Рон понимал почти все его реплики. У Дина была замечательная привычка смотреть в глаза собеседника, поэтому многое Рон прочитывал по губам. А Невилл повторял для него все фразы просто с ангельским терпением.

С души как будто камень свалился, Рон даже не подозревал, в каком напряжении жил все это время.

А потом парни по какому-то безмолвному сигналу Шеймуса жестами показали ему простую, но такую прекрасную фразу:

— Добро пожаловать!

Он почувствовал, как на глаза стали наворачиваться слезы. Гарри сжал его руку под столом, и Рон понял, что это все произошло не без его участия.

Рон скрестил ладони и положил их себе на грудь.

— Я тоже, — ответил Гарри с широкой улыбкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Queen — Somebody To Love.


End file.
